


Sleepyhead (Sorry, I can't think of a better title for this. By Fall Out Boy. By Panic! at the Disco)

by Gloriette_deWentz5



Series: Brentrick College AU [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brentrick Fluff, Cute, Fluff, I wrote this instead of studying, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm slightly ashamed, M/M, Short Story, Short but sweet(hopefully), college-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriette_deWentz5/pseuds/Gloriette_deWentz5
Summary: Reading and writing can take a strong toll in someone’s head. Luckily, Patrick is not alone.





	Sleepyhead (Sorry, I can't think of a better title for this. By Fall Out Boy. By Panic! at the Disco)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfsweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/gifts).



> So……… I recently begun college, and boy, is it exhausting. I almost couldn’t get up this morning, and since my head is in the gutter, it quickly became an AU. So I thought a cute thing to write around it, and since the awesome halfsweet has dragged me steadily into Brentrick hell(and I’m perfectly okay with it), I thought I should do it with them, because I’m so in love with that pairing now, it’s amazing. So, if you feel like exploring more of what Brentick can be, check out the master of the pairing(also if you can handle extreme angst and don’t mind extremely explicit uh… sexiness? XD). Halfsweet, you’re amazing, I hope you like this light-hearted little fic, you know, because of what’s happening in your Parallel AU.(a.k.a. killing all of us slowly!! *the feels...* :'v)

Brendon lifted his head from the laptop screen, his eyes weren’t very happy about the light coming from it, they needed some rest. He rubbed and stared in front of him, expecting to find his boyfriend sitting in the sofa that was facing back at him. Nothing.

He figured Patrick might have gone to the kitchen to get something to eat or drink, and he smiled; he was planning now to steal a sip from his water, or a bite from his sandwich or whatever he got. Patrick always pretended to be annoyed, but they both knew he actually didn’t mind, he liked sharing his food with Brendon.

So Brendon stayed there waiting for Patrick to come back, but the room was pretty quiet, so the likeliness that Patrick was actually in the kitchen was very low.

"Patrick?" He asked in a general direction, he waited, but received no answer. Brendon frowned and put his computer on the table, he decided to go look for him. Maybe he’d gone to the bathroom? Maybe he went to sleep? Maybe he wasn’t feeling well?

He stood up and walked to check the rooms he thought Patrick might have been in, but he wasn’t there.

"Patrick?" He called again, expecting the older man to answer. Nothing. He walked back to the living room, maybe he’d gone out and left a note? Nope, that was ridiculous, Brendon was right there, he could have just talked to him.

And that’s when he saw it, the cutest sight ever: Patrick was lying on the sofa, all curled up, sound asleep. Brendon felt a smile spread on his face as he stared at his boyfriend. He looked so sweet and calm. He walked up to Patrick to ask him if he preferred sleeping in their bed, or if he wanted to resume his very exhausting Master’s Degree task that was taking all of his life to complete.

"Hey, Patrick? Dear?" he didn’t answer. Before worrying too much, Brendon noticed he was breathing heavily, so he was, in fact, breathing. But it seemed like he couldn’t listen to Brendon in any way.

"Darling, you fell asleep in the couch…" he said softly as he rubbed Patrick’s shoulder, but to no avail. Patrick was so deep asleep he didn’t react when Brendon kissed his forehead, which only happened if he was totally worn out. Brendon figured out that his assignments were hard enough to leave him in such a state.

He knew the sofa wasn’t the best place to sleep, maybe just a nap, but not the entire night, so he decided to take Parick to the bed.

He carefully took Patrick’s shoes off and put him in a sitting position, then proceeded to pull him closer to carry him properly, with his legs on each side of Brendon’s body.

He walked slowly to their bedroom, careful not to hit Patrick with the walls or door frame. He finally reached the bed and placed Patrick on it. He looked too adorable, so peaceful and quiet, like he didn’t have to finish his Mater’s article.

Brendon proceeded to take off his clothes to change him into more comfortable ones, and he almost felt guilty about the thoughts that came to him whenever he saw Patrick laying in bed. Almost. Maybe when he’d recovered his energy they could do something fun. When he was done, he tucked him under the blankets and kissed his temple. Sometimes it made him sad that Patrick didn’t react to his affection demonstrations, but the man was worn out and he probably wasn’t aware of his own existence, so he let it slip.

When he decided that Patrick was perfectly okay, he walked out of the room to get Patrick’s laptop. It was blocked for being idle for so long, but it wasn’t a problem, Patrick had told him the password, “if maybe one day you need to use a computer and yours doesn’t work, or anything, I don’t know, just so you can use it.”

He checked the files on the screen and brushed his eyes over them, not understanding a single word of it. Maybe because it was a Masters in something he wasn’t majoring on. The fact that it was written in French might have also taken part on it. He hit “Save” in every file he found, and then got his pendrive to save it. Patrick would very much appreciate him having backups of his work if anything happened to the computer. Thinking He was the best boyfriend ever, and should be rewarded for it with a bit of fun, he turned off the computer.

That could have been a perfect way to end the night, but he had loads of documents to read himself, so he advanced on them as much as he could before joining his boyfriend in bed.

Patrick was exactly as brendon had let him, and it made him smile because of how cute he was.

"I love you," he said when he got under the blankets and hugged Patrick tightly against his body.

\------

Brendon frowned when the alarm went off, he could’ve sworn he had deleted it for saturdays. He was planning to reach out to shut it up, he really was, but he was so tired, and Patrick was so warm… and moving?

Patrick started stretching softly, not really fully awake at that point, but definitely more active that the night before.

"Morning," whispered Brendon against the back of his head, and received some mumbling in response. He chuckled and kissed Patrick’s hair with a smile.

It was all sweet and peaceful, until Patrick suddenly jolted.

"MY COMPUTER! WHERE IS IT?!" he said sitting down trying to find the laptop.

"Uh, outside…"

Patrick looked at Brendon with confusion, clearly unaware of what had happened and the reason he was in bed and not in front of his computer.

"What? What…?"

"You fell asleep in the sofa, you wouldn’t react, so I brought you here. I saved your files, I even made a backup," with that, Patrick sighed softly in relief.

"Thanks" he replied stroking Brendon’s cheek softly. Yes, he was sure as fuck going to get his reward.

Patrick rubbed his eyes and stretched, then said

"Well, it’s not going to write itself, is it?" and looked at Brendon with a sleepy half-smile.

"True, but get breakfast first."

"Who told you I wasn’t going to?"

"Uh, you, everyday you’re in a rush to go to your classes. Not today, sweetie."

"Well, then get me some breakfast."

"I thought you would…"

"YOU are the one concerned about it, right?" they smiled at each other. Brendon was caring, but he was also lazy, he wasn’t feeling like cooking in the moment.

"Hey, when you’re done with you thesis thing, can you, you know, thank me for being such a great boyfriend?" he said in a blatantly sexy voice.

"Sure," Patrick replied in the same tone, "if you’re ready to wait about a year for it."

"What?!"

"Hahaha, you know this thesis takes up a lot of my time, Brenny, but the more I work on it now, the faster i’ll finish it. I need to fully focus on it."

"But you can take breaks!"

"Yeah, those are for eating."

"Uh, well, that was exactly what I was thinking…" he teased with a smile.

"Not that kind of…! Forget it, get me breakfast, I have a thesis to write." With that, he stomped out of the bedroom, apparently angry, but actually trying to contain his laughter, as Brendon noticed.

"Hey," Brendon said when he went out to the living room and saw Patrick turning his computer on.

"Huh?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, silly."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to check out halfsweet's *amazing* work :)
> 
> Also, you're very welcome to check out my other works :)  
> *Ps. If you have a better idea of what this thing should be named, please tell me, I'd appreciate it a lot :b *  
> *Ps. 2: Brentrick will take over fanfiction, and I'm perfectly okay with it :v*


End file.
